Detectives and dust bunnies
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Alexis's growing friendship with Det Ryan has Castle jumping to conclusions
1. Chapter 1

Title: Detectives and dust bunnies  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Category: Friendship Ryan/Alexis  
Spoilers/Timeline: Set between the Fifth bullet and a rose for everafter  
Author's notes: This is my first attempt at a Castle fic so I'm sending the first two parts out to see if there's any interest. I do need a better title if anyone has any suggestions. This hasn't been beta'd so all mistakes are mine. :)

Alexis Castle hadn't thought she'd enjoy working at the prescient as much as she did. She found herself looking forward to the three days a understood now why her father spent so much time there. Despite the obvious of his attraction to Kate Beckett the other detectives were just as nice.  
They all worked hard and were dedicated.  
Cared about one another.

That Tuesday because of final exams Alexis had to rearrange her schedule so she was at the police station in the morning instead of the afternoon.  
She'd adopted her father's habit of bringing the detectives food and she'd received a wide smile from Detective Ryan when she'd remembered what kind of bagel he liked and how he took his coffee.  
Now two hours later standing in the property room Alexis found herself still thinking about that smile. Not to mention the blue eyes.

Shaking her head Alexis busied herself with the remainder of her 'to-do' list for the day. She had just a half an hour left before she had to leave for school. The category of inventory she was cataloging that week was almost finished. She just had the top shelf to sift through.  
Alexis had left that for last because frankly she was a little scared to see what was up there.  
She couldn't imagine what had gotten tossed up there and forgotten.  
Collecting piles of dust for years…..decades.

Alexis put her clipboard down on the desk. She put her ipod to the next song and turned the volume up.  
Finding the small stepladder on the opposite side of the room Alexis wheeled it over to the end of the row of shelves. She began to climb up only to find once she reached the top shelf it wasn't tall enough.

"Great."

With a glance at her watch Alexis saw her window of opportunity to get this done today was rapidly disappearing. Carefully the teen placed a foot on the next shelf up from the step ladder.  
Alexis reached for her next handhold and her grip didn't hold.  
A startled scream escaped her lips as she fell.

* * *

A takeout menu in one hand Kevin Ryan made his way towards the property room. He circled with a pen what people usually ordered. The young detective had just turned a corner when he heard a scream.  
Breaking into a run Kevin barreled into the property room in time to see Alexis fall. Instincts kicked in and he raced forward catching the teen just before she hit the ground.

"You okay?"Ryan asked with concern as he shifted his grip.

Embarrassment captured her voice and Alexis could only nod.

Kevin looked at the stepladder and kicked it out of the way. "Can't believe you were using that rickety thing. I'll find something better."

Finding a chair Kevin gently set Alexis down. Her not saying anything was worrying him.

"You sure you're okay?"Ryan asked as he briefly placed a hand on her right cheek.

"Yes, thank you."

"Promise me next time you'll ask for help."

Alexis smiled. "I will."

Ryan returned her smile. "Good."

A throat clearing caused both of them to jump. Richard Castle stood in the doorway a long black overcoat in one hand.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No, Dad….."Alexis began as she pushed herself off the desk. "I was just finishing things up."

Kevin held up the takeout menu. "I came to see if she wanted to order anything."

Castle looked from one to the other and back again. "Alexis, thought I'd drop you at school and we'd grab a quick lunch."

Alexis quickly grabbed her coat and purse. "Sounds good."

The three moved toward the hallway.

"Good luck on your final."Ryan commented as they walked into the bullpen.

"Thanks…see you Friday."Alexis replied with a smile.

"I'll bring the bagels."

"Deal."

"What's with you?" Esposito asked as Ryan returned to his desk.

"What?"

"You never bring food."

"I do too."

"Name the last time."

"Chinese."

"Beckett."

"Mexican."

"Captain."

Kevin shrugged as he sat down and picked up a file. "She's a nice kid…nobody else wants to do that inventory somebody should reward her."

"Think she wants chocolate?"

"She's a woman isn't she?"

"Point."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Detectives and dust bunnies  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes: See part one

At nine o'clock that night Castle walked out of his office and into the living room. There hadn't been a new case to consult with Detective Beckett in a few weeks and it was hurting his writing.  
Not that he wanted anybody to get killed but if he didn't get something to get the creative juices flowing soon he'd miss his deadline.  
Castle winced at the unintended pun and shook his head as he moved to the kitchen. Maybe a snack would help.  
The doorbell rang before he could reach the fridge. With a puzzled frown Castle walked towards the door.

"Anybody order food?"

"No, darling."His mother called from her room.

Alexis paused halfway down the stairway. "No, was just coming down to get something."

Castle opened the door. "Detective Ryan, what do we owe the pleasure?"

Kevin smiled awkwardly as he stepped into the large apartment. "I found this at the station, thought Alexis might want it before tomorrow."

Seeing the Ipod in Ryan's hands Alexis bounded down the stairs a wide smile on her face.

"I've been looking all over for it."The teen replied as she hugged the detective. "Thanks. Thought I'd left it at school."

"You're welcome."Ryan acknowledged as he moved back towards the door. "Promised my girlfriend we'd watch a movie….better get going."

Richard looked from his smiling daughter to the detective and back again. "You came clear across town to drop something off that I could've picked up tomorrow?"

"Dad."Alexis started to protest but Kevin cut her off with a grin.

"I was never good at studying…..music always helped."

"Thank you."Alexis replied as she followed the young detective to the door. "I appreciate it."

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow, Castle."

"Good night and thanks."

After Ryan left Castle looked at his daughter and shook his head.

"What?"

"Nothing."The writer replied as he walked back towards the kitchen. "You make friends easily….that's a good attribute to have."

Alexis grinned. "Wanna share nacho supreme?"

"Extra olives and guacamole?"

"Of course."

"You're on."

* * *

Early Friday afternoon Castle stepped out of the interview room. That morning a female tv reporter had been found stabbed near a diner. He and Beckett had been interviewing the prime suspect the reporter's boyfriend.  
Rick scanned the familiar bullpen and did a double-take.

"What?"Kate asked from behind having collided with him as he stopped suddenly.

"I'll be right back."Castle replied as he handed her the notes.

Alexis was perched on the right edge of Ryan's desk. The detective was leaning back in his chair as the two talked animatedly.

Kate suppressed a grin and caught Castle's right arm before he could take more than a step. She had seen him go into overprotective father mode before.

"Relax, Papa bear."Beckett stated as she pulled him over to her desk. "The girl deserves a break. She's done more good to that property room in the past month than any paid employee has done in the last few years."

"That's not…"

"She's fine with him."Kate continued as she sat down.

"I know."Castle replied as he sank into the visitor's chair.

"You've got a long way to go."Kate stated with a grin as she turned her attention to her computer.

"What?"

"Teenage years….you still got prom to get through."

Castle glowered for a few minutes before looking back at his daughter. "Who was your first serious crush?"

Kate followed his gaze. "Think I'm the type to kiss and tell, Castle?"

"It was a teacher wasn't it?"

"What makes you think she has a crush on Ryan?"

Rick turned back around and picked up his notes. "They just seem really chummy lately."

"She has a good head on her shoulders."

"I just don't want her to get hurt."

"You can't protect her from growing up….no matter how much you want to."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay I was waiting for the story to be nearly complete before I posted again. :) Enjoy and thanks for the reviews.

Title: Detectives and Dustbunnies  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes and summary: See part one

On Monday of the following week Alexis arrived at the station at her normal time. She set the two cardboard coffee trays on Kevin's desk before moving on to the property room. The teen received a smile of thanks from Ryan and Esposito each engrossed in phone calls.

Turning on the lights Alexis's gaze settled on the step ladder.  
It was in the center of the room and was so new the metal handles practically glistened under the lights.  
Her heart swelled knowing Kevin had gone out of his way to make sure she had it. Alexis knew how tight the police department's budget was. With a smile the teen set her bag down by the desk and plucked out her Ipod. Turning it to the list and song she wanted Alexis put the earbuds on and hit play.

Moving the ladder to where she left off Alexis began the tasks of the day. As she worked the young woman began to come up with a plan.  
A plan she was sure her father would be all for.  
A way to pay the detectives back for their kindness and give them a little R&R in return.

* * *

"You'd think the press would back off since it's one of their own."Ryan muttered as he and Esposito returned to the station after a morning of interviewing people in Diane Speck's life.

Javier gave his partner a dubious look as he pulled out his desk chair and flopped down. "That makes it even more of a story."

"Guess."Kevin replied tiredly as he sat down at his own desk. He booted up his computer and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

It'd been a long couple of months. Summer was always busy and then before they knew it Halloween had arrived.  
Seemed like there was never any downtime to catch up.  
He needed a vacation…..or to sleep for a month.

A small greeting card sailed across and landed on his keyboard causing Kevin to look up.

"I had everybody sign that."Esposito explained as he stood and picked up his dark blue coffee mug. "Figured the candy needed something."

"Good idea."Ryan replied as he opened the card noting the sunflower on the cover and he picked up a pen to add his own inscription.

Javier smirked as he headed towards the coffee pot. "I have those once in awhile."

* * *

"You're not going to tell me are you?"Castle asked as he and Beckett stepped out of Montgomery's office.

"Tell you what?"Kate replied distractedly as she looked over Lanie's preliminary autopsy report.

"Your first crush."The writer amended as he perched on the corner of Kate's desk. "The one that made your heart go pitter-pat."

Kate scooted him ungracefully off her desk and into the chair. "You know the rules about the desk, Castle."

"Sorry."Rick apologized with a grin. "Teacher? Coach? Friend's brother?"

Beckett spotted Alexis enter the bullpen and head toward the hallway that contained the vending machines. "Looks like Alexis is taking a break why don't you?"

"You're dodging the question, Detective."Castle replied as he followed her gaze to his daughter.

Ryan moving toward where Alexis had disappeared down the hallway caught Beckett's attention. Especially since he was carrying a medium sized pink gift bag.

Castle saw it too and stood. "Maybe I will."

"Castle."Kate warned. "I don't have time to referee."

"Best behavior."Rick promised as he walked away.

* * *

Alexis scowled at the vending machine as the pouch of chips she had selected hung precariously.  
She'd left the rest of her cash in her bag in the property room and really didn't want to walk all the way teen gripped the right side of the machine and tilted it. Alexis was about to shake the machine when hands appeared and grasped the other side.

"You know there are statistics on vending machine deaths."Ryan admonished as he righted the machine and gently nudged Alexis back.

"Really?"

"Yeah I saw it on a strange but true news bit. Don't remember the exact number but I'm sure your Dad would look it up if he found you beating up an innocent machine."

Alexis laughed. "Don't tempt him."

Ryan fished out a couple quarters and fed the machine. Hitting the right buttons the bag of chips released its perch followed by a second bag.

"Now you got one for later."Kevin stated with a smile as he handed the teen both bags.

Alexis grinned and felt a blush appear. She suddenly wished she was a few years older and he wasn't seeing anyone.  
Different life…different time.

"Thank you. I'll pay you back….my change is in the property room."

Kevin waved a dismissive hand as he stepped away from the machine. He picked up the small pink bag he'd dropped by the vending machine when he saw her struggling.

"Reason I came in here."Ryan began as he awkwardly handed her the bag. "It's from everybody."

Alexis raised an eyebrow as she accepted the bag. "You guys don't have to give me anything."

The detective shrugged as he leaned back against the pop machine. "You get dusty three times a week…..least we could do."

The teen blinked back tears as she opened the bag and pulled out the box of candy. Alexis opened it and found all her favorites.

* * *

Rick Castle fought the urge to glare at the bullpen behind him. From his hiding spot he couldn't hear anything of the discussion between Ryan and his daughter.  
Not from the loud talking of the policemen but from a drunk two beat cops were bringing in. A black haired woman in her forties was singing 'Stop in the name of love' at the top of her lungs and very much off key.

Rick turned his attention back to Alexis and the small gift bag she was holding. It hadn't been his original intention to spy. He trusted his daughter more than anyone. She amazed him every day. Made him prouder if that was possible.  
That was why he'd held back from entering the hallway. He hadn't wanted to embarrass her.

Contrary to what Kate thought Rick knew exactly how fragile the teenage heart was. He remembered all too clearly what high school was like.  
Knew what it was like not to have somebody feel the same.  
The logical part of Rick knew there had to be a perfectly simple explanation for what he was witnessing.  
For what he thought he'd witnessed in the property room.  
He knew Ryan wasn't the type to use his daughter's crush as an ego boost.  
Castle also realized that it was time to step in.  
Time to put boundaries on this friendship before Alexis paid the price.  
Even if that meant risking her hating him.

"I love these….how'd you know?"

Ryan grinned. "We're detectives, remember?"

Alexis put the candy back in the bag and pulled out a small envelope. As she read the brief heart felt message and the surrounding signatures the words blurred.  
She was very blessed to have so many good people in her life.  
Raising her head the young woman took a few steps and enveloped her friend in a huge bear hug.  
Caught slightly off guard Kevin lifted Alexis off her feet as he fought to regain his balance.

"Thank you."Alexis stated quietly as Kevin set her back down.

Embarrassed Ryan shrugged. "You're welcome….you allow us to do our jobs by volunteering and getting that mess organized."

"Speaking of which I better get back. Thank everybody for me?"

"Definitely."Kevin replied as he watched Alexis leave with a shake of his head. Some how over the last few weeks she'd become like a sister to him. Somebody to look out for even with the incredibly smart brain of hers.

"As if I don't got enough on my plate."Ryan muttered to himself as he returned to his desk.

"Got a lead." Esposito commented as he tossed a set of car keys. "Let's go."

Ryan grabbed his coat off the back of his chair. "No rest for the weary."

"Maybe we can wrap this one up and get home at a decent hour."

"Yeah sure."Ryan replied with a snort as they left the squad room. "And I'll win the lotto."

"Did she like the chocolate?"

Kevin gave his partner the thumbs up sign as they got into the car.

Esposito grinned. "Good."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay real life has been kicking my butt the last couple of weeks cutting into my writing time. But I've found a solution and updates should be more frequent. Thanks for your patience and the wonderful reviews. :)

Title: Detectives and Dustbunnies  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes and summary: See part one

"I thought I taught you better."

Castle raised an eyebrow at his mother as they stood in the kitchen fixing dinner.

"You taught me how to order take out and bake a mean batch of chocolate chip cookies."

Martha smiled as she leaned against the counter glass of red wine in hand. "Dessert is an important part of the meal."

"Dad."Alexis called as she came down the stairs and slid across the floor in stocking feet.

"Speaking of sugar."Castle stated with a smile. "Did you eat all of that candy? You know it'll spoil your dinner."

"I think it was very nice of them to give her a gift."Martha said as she took a sip of wine.

"Yes it was."Rick agreed as he gave his daughter a pointed look. "Did you eat it all in one sitting or is their some left?"

"Why do you want some?"Alexis replied as she slid to a stop.

The writer shook his head as he focused his attention back on the meal. "You want the usual on your pizza?"

"Yes."The youth acknowledged as she moved to the fridge and took out a bottle of water. "I have an idea."

"Shoot."Castle replied as he stirred the sausage in the skillet.

"I want to have a party."

"Food, cute boys."Martha stated with a wide smile. "Never a better combination."

"You want to have this here?"Castle inquired as he turned the burner off and moved to the rolled out dough on the counter.

"Yes, but I'm not inviting anybody from school."

"That's a little harsh."

Alexis smiled. "I want to throw a party for the detectives, as a thank you. They risk their lives every day….it's the least we can do."

Castle echoed his daughter's smile. "I like the way you think. You have a theme?"

"Something simple."

"Charades?"

"Movie night."

"I've been meaning to upgrade the media room."Castle replied excitedly."The screen in there is two years old. Who needs a floor to ceiling screen when you can have a hundred and fifty inch flat screen. We can eat out…..grab your coats we're going shopping."

"Not me. I have rehearsal."Martha stated as she took her wine glass and walked toward her room.

"Need help with lines?"Alexis asked as she moved around the counter.

"Not this time, dear."

Rick patted his daughter's right shoulder. "Your idea….let's go."

"Fine."Alexis replied as she scurried to the stairs going back up to her room to grab her shoes. "I get to pick the movies."

"Fifty-fifty."Castle countered as he wrapped up the unused dough and put the sausage and other toppings into containers. He swiped a piece of pepperoni before loading all back into the fridge.

"Ready."Alexis stated as she returned to the living room.

Castle smiled and walked to hall closet taking out their coats "The shopping adventure begins."

* * *

It was nearing eight the next morning when Castle shuffled into the squad's breakroom to grab a doughnut from the large box on the counter. There'd been an early morning call from Beckett about a body in a car trunk half submerged in the Hudson.  
He found Ryan to be the room's only occupant.  
When opportunity knocked Castle wasn't one to turn it away.

The young detective looked up from pouring a cup of coffee as Castle closed the door. "What's up?"

Rick picked out a chocolate covered glazed doughnut and put it on a small plate. He placed the plate on the counter and faced Ryan.

"I appreciate the kindness you're showing my daughter."Castle began quietly.

Ryan nodded as he replaced the coffee pot. "She's a good kid."

"I just don't want her getting the wrong idea."

Kevin nearly choked on the coffee he'd just taken a sip of. "Y-You think that…."

Castle shook his head as he held up a hand. "No….I know you would never take advantage of anyone."

Despite the early hour the pieces began to fall into place and Kevin slowly set the coffee down. "She has a crush on me."

"Yes."

With a sigh Ryan ran a hand over his face. "I didn't know. She's become like a kid sister, Castle….I'd never hurt her."

The writer nodded as he leaned back against the counter.

"I'll call her."Kevin offered as he once again picked up his coffee. "Talk to her…away from here….I'll fix it."

Castle smiled briefly and shook his head. "I think that would only make it worse. Alexis as mature and smart as she is….is still a typical teenage girl. A few months ago the crush was her music teacher. This one will run its course as well. I just wanted you to be aware."

"Thanks for letting me know."The detective replied. "And for trusting me."

Nodding Castle picked up his doughnut and moved toward the door. He opened it and looked back.

"If she does end up hurt I will find a way to cut off the station's coffee supply."

Ryan gulped and looked down at his mug and back up.

"And that includes Starbucks….for a week."

* * *

After Castle left Kevin slid into one of the chairs with a sigh. He should've seen that she had a crush on him.  
Part of his job was observing people.  
Now he had to figure out how to keep the friendship with Alexis without letting her know that he knew about the crush.

Kevin stood and retrieved a jelly filled doughnut and sat back down.  
Hoping that the sugar and caffeine would clear his head and help him come up with a plan.

Maybe Castle was right…..maybe less was more.  
Teenager's interests changed quickly…..she'd move on.  
Quarterback on the football team, actor in the senior play.  
Until then he had to tread carefully and try not to put his foot in his mouth.  
Or Kevin was sure that the coffee threat wouldn't be the only one he'd be facing from Castle.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks as always for the reviews. :) Much appreciated. :)  
According to ABC's website Ryan's girlfriend's name is Jenny. If it's been mentioned differently in the show let me know.

I'm also looking for a beta for my next Castle fic if anybody's interested. It's a Castle/CSI:NY crossover. :)

Title: Detectives and Dustbunnies  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes and summary: See part one

Detective Kevin Ryan's stomach growled reminding him that he'd skipped breakfast. He paused at the crosswalk two blocks from the station. It was early afternoon, he and Javier had split that morning to cover more ground.  
He'd taken the potential carjacking case and his partner the reporter.

Ryan crossed the street and thought of the interview he'd just finished. He'd taken the train to Brooklyn to avoid midday traffic. Family ones were always the toughest no matter how many times you did them. The husband of Emily Hansen had been grief stricken and barely able to answer questions.  
Kevin shook his head sadly as he stepped into a small restaurant a few doors down from the police station. The husband, Peter, had made him think of his girlfriend Jenny and how he'd react if God forbid anybody took her from him. With his schedule their relationship was the longest and most serious he'd had in a few years. She put up with a lot of his crap. Demons he dealt with from the job. Never being able to really plan anything.

Forcing aside the dark thoughts Kevin got in line. He had long ago memorized the menu eating more meals here than he did at home. It was a family owned place the kind where they knew your favorites and how you liked your burger cooked.  
He was sixth in line when Kevin spotted Alexis sitting at a table by the window. Laptop to one side open, half eaten salad to the other and a pad of paper, textbook and pink folder in front. Earbuds from the Ipod were in her ears and the pen the teen held tapped absently to the beat.

The line inched forward and Kevin wondered if he should disturb her. Deciding her school work was more important the detective looked back towards the main counter. As he did Kevin couldn't help but notice two college aged guys sitting at the back. Jocks who were amusing themselves by building a tower out of French fries. The leering gazes they were throwing Alexis's way almost had Kevin stepping out of line.  
Almost.  
He held himself in check. The idiots hadn't done anything….not yet.  
Besides he'd seen that Alexis could more than handle herself. She was Richard Castle's daughter after all.

A few minutes later Kevin placed his order and paid. As he stepped aside Kevin saw one of the jocks rise to his feet and look once more at Alexis.  
Making a decision that it was time to intervene Kevin walked over to Alexis's table as casually as he could.

"Hey Alexis."Ryan greeted making sure he was in her line of sight as to not startle. "You waiting for your Dad?"

"What?"The teen asked with a smile as she removed the earbuds.

"You waiting for your Dad?"Kevin repeated as he slid into an empty chair.

The jock changed course and turned walking back towards the table he'd occupied.

Alexis nodded. "Said he wouldn't be long and I had some stuff to work on for school anyway."

"Thought schools had a break coming up?"Ryan commented barely being able to hide a smirk as he saw the college students reaction to their target being taken away.

"There's no such thing."The young woman grumbled with a sigh. "They sneak it in as being due the week we're back but there's no time that week to work on it."

"If you need any help…"Kevin offered then mentally kicked himself as Castle's earlier threat echoed through his thoughts.

Alexis smiled a slight blush coloring her cheeks. "I'm sure you have better things…."She broke off as her phone beeped and she quickly read the text."Dad's done."

Ryan looked towards the counter. "My food's ready. I'll walk you back."

"Thanks."

By the time Kevin picked up his order and got back to the table Alexis had packed up the laptop and was slinging the bag over her shoulder. She gathered the rest along with her purse and followed him to the door.  
Juggling the folder Alexis attempted to put her phone back in her purse while at the same time avoiding a customer coming in. She avoided the fortish man entering but everything except the phone landed on the floor.

"Great."The teen muttered as she bent down to retrieve the items.

"I got it."Ryan stated as he quickly picked up the folder and pad of paper. As he did his name scrawled on an envelope poking out from the folder caught his attention. He straightened and ushered them outside out of the way of the flow of foot traffic.

"You weren't supposed to see that yet."Alexis admonished as she saw that he was holding one of the purple envelopes.

"Really?"Kevin asked with a raised eyebrow as he handed the folder back but kept the envelope turning it over in his hands. "You know my birthday isn't for a few months."

"Detective Ryan…."Alexis protested as she made a grab for the envelope.

Curious now Kevin easily kept it out of her reach. "Now what could this be?"

"You're going to insist on ruining the surprise, aren't you?"

Kevin's smile widened. "I love surprises."

"Curiosity killed the cat."Alexis stated with a grin as she tried once more to retrieve the envelope.

Their fingers brushed and somebody passing them on the crowded sidewalk bumped into Alexis.  
She lost her precarious balance having been on her tiptoes and fell forward.  
Instantly Kevin gripped Alexis's right shoulder to steady her.

"Some people are just inconsiderate."Ryan muttered as he stepped back. "You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks."The teen replied as she rearranged the items she was holding and adjusted the bag on her left shoulder. "You're really going to become my hero if you keep saving me."

"Alexis."Castle called as he neared them saving Ryan from having to reply."You ready?"

Kevin reluctantly gave the envelope back.

A triumphant smile crossed Alexis's face as she put the envelope with the others.

"I'm going to figure it out."Ryan insisted with an amused shake of his head.

"Figure what out?"Castle asked as the trio started walking. He looked from his daughter to Ryan and back again.

Alexis linked arms with her father. "He tried to ruin the surprise."

"Did not."Kevin replied innocently just as his cell phone rang. He pulled the device out of the inside pocket of his jacket and answered. "Ryan. Yeah on my way stopped to get lunch…less than five minutes. Bye."

"Duty calls."The detective explained to the Castles'. "See you later."

"Let me know if you find out anything."Rick commented as Alexis flagged down a cab.

"Will do."

As Kevin opened the door to the station his cell phone beeped indicating a text message. With a sigh he looked down at the bag that contained his burger. Kevin had a feeling that he wasn't getting lunch today either.


	6. Chapter 6

Short but new. :)

To the anon reviewer: Thanks for your kind words and to answer your question on the upcoming fic I'm working on the plot summary is on my profile. Ryan will definitely be front and center since he's so much fun to abuse.

Title: Detectives and Dustbunnies  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes: On ABC's castle site it mentions that Ryan is a huge sports fan so I just picked hockey.

It was early evening as Alexis sat on her bed. A CD played on the small stereo on the bookcase. The door was closed and she had the party invitations spread out in front of her.  
All finished.  
All except one.  
Alexis sighed as she looked at the pair of hockey tickets in her right hand. She was feeling extremely silly. It was perfectly normal for her to give a gift back to Detective Ryan. He'd done so much for her.

The butterfly feeling in her stomach returned and Alexis flopped back on the pillows. She'd been thinking about him far too much lately.  
Crushes were one thing.  
Crushes on somebody completely out of your league, unavailable and not to mention older were quite another.  
His girlfriend was very lucky.

Still Alexis couldn't help but think of Kevin's kindness.  
His humor.  
How his arms felt around her after she fell.

/Focus./Alexis reminded herself as she sat up and looked once more at the invitations. Gathering her courage Alexis picked up Kevin's envelope. She opened it and placed the tickets inside before resealing it. Scooping up the other invitations Alexis placed them in a pile and neatly in a rubber band. Leaning over she dropped them in her bag which rested on floor near the right side of the bed.  
Rising to her feet Alexis walked to the stereo and switched cd's. She hoped that a change in music would help her concentrate. There was a mountain of homework to get through if she had any hopes of enjoying the upcoming vacation or the party.

Sitting down at her desk Alexis opened the first text book and pulled out the corresponding homework. The algebra assignment wasn't hard but Alexis found her thoughts drifting.  
So much needed to be done for the party.  
Food.  
Picking out movies.  
Music….

An image popped in front of her mind's eye…..of Kevin asking her to dance. Alexis shook her head trying to concentrate once more on the homework.

/Reality./The teen thought sourly. /Not like his girlfriend was going to let that happen./

With renewed determination Alexis began her homework banishing all thoughts of the party and certain police detectives.

* * *

Rick peered down at the instruction manual for the new control unit for the media room. It was forty pages long and in six different languages. English of course being the last one. He'd been playing with his new toy for the past hour.  
All the while the interaction he'd witnessed between Kevin and his daughter outside the restaurant occupied his thoughts.

Castle moved to the razor thin large screen tv mounted on the wall. He trusted Ryan to do the right thing. He wouldn't have mentioned the crush to him if Rick hadn't. However, the expression on Alexis's face earlier had caused the writer worry. She'd been enamored with the detective's presence. Practically hanging on his every word. If it had been a cartoon there would've been red hearts swarming around Alexis's head.

"Tell me again why you didn't have the professionals install it?"Martha inquired from one of the black leather seats in the second row. Her fingers lightly traced the coffee mug she was holding.

Rick grinned holding up the manual. "Creates family bonding time. Speaking of which what's Alexis up to?"

"Working on party planning and homework last I saw."

Castle's expression sobered and he slumped down into the chair next to his mother.

"You're assembling this monstrosity as a distraction."Martha concluded softly. "What's bothering you?"

"I don't think this party's a good idea."

The actress raised an eyebrow and waited.

Rick sighed. "I may have over stepped my parenting boundaries."

"You? Never."

"She has a huge crush on Detective Ryan. I just don't want to see her hurt."

Martha's eyes widened. "You told him, didn't you?"

Castle cringed but nodded.

His mother picked up the manual and hit him over the head.

"Ow!"

"Just when I thought you might be beginning to understand the teenage mind. You go and break one of the cardinal rules."

Rick glared at his mother slightly as he rubbed his head. "I thought it would help. That he'd be able to cushion the blow instead of making it worse."

Martha sighed as she shook her head. "Once again your heart is in the right place. You can't protect Alexis from growing up. Being hurt from things like this is part of it."

"That's what Beckett said."

"She's a smart woman. You should listen to her more often."

"I'm going to go talk to Alexis."Castle stated after a few minutes of silence.

Martha snagged her son's arm as he started to stand. "Let it be. If you talk to her about this you'll only end up embarrassing the girl."

Rick ran a hand over his face. "This isn't going to end well, is it?"

Martha stood. "When dealing with the heart one never knows. I think a solid friendship may rise from this if it can weather the storm."

"That's the big if isn't it?"

"You've done a wonderful job raising her."Martha stated softly as she squeezed her son's shoulder. "It's time to let her figure things out for herself. She knows we're here if she needs us."

After a moment Martha tugged on Rick's right arm. "Come on...I need somebody to run lines with. We'll call the professionals to finish that."

Rick shook his head feigning a wounded look. "I'm hurt, mother you think I can't handle this?"

At her pointed look Castle reluctantly dropped the manual back on the seat. "Alright, but only because I have a deadline tomorrow."

"If you say so, dear."


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the delay I literally rewrote this chapter eight times, it gave me fits. :) Thanks as always for the reviews and story alerts.

Title: Detectives and Dustbunnies  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes and summary: See part one

Despite his best intentions Kevin missed his chance to talk to Alexis the next day. They'd had not one but two breaks in their open cases including one arrest. So when he wasn't chasing down leads he was buried in paperwork or down talking to the techs. By the time he glanced at his watch it was nearly five pm and her time at the station was long over with.

/Damn./Ryan swore silently as he got into the elevator leaving the computer tech's office and headed back to the bullpen.

The elevator was thankfully empty and he leaned back against the rear wall and closed his eyes. Despite everything including his own instincts Kevin had woken up that morning determined to talk to Alexis and try to smooth things over.  
He'd called his mother last night to wish his parents a happy anniversary and to get her advice.  
It'd been the same as he'd heard from others: Let it run its course. Teenage hearts are fragile but resilient. She'll bounce back.

With a sigh Kevin exited the elevator and returned to his desk. As he sat down fumbling through message memos as he did. It wasn't until after he had picked up the phone to return a call that he saw a familiar purple envelope resting on the computer keyboard. He put the phone receiver back in the cradle and picked up the envelope.

Opening it Kevin pulled out a white card with a old fashioned movie clapperboard on the front with what,where,when and RSVP printed in white letters.

"Party invitation."Kevin mused as he opened the invitation.

Inside he found Alexis's neat handwriting explaining the purpose of the party. He didn't get a chance to read the message as two tickets tumbled out into his hand. Kevin turned them over so he could see what they were.  
Hockey tickets….premium seats…..to a game at the Garden that's been sold out. Expensive seats.

"Hey." Esposito greeted as he approached his partner file folder in hand. "I see you found the invite to the latest Castle party."

"Yeah."Ryan acknowledged his gaze still on the tickets in his hand. "Did everybody get an invite?"

"Yep."

Kevin held up the tickets. "Did everybody get these?"

Javier shook his head as he walked around the desks to look over Ryan's shoulder. "Nope. She's definitely into you, mi amigo."

"How'd you…."

Esposito chuckled. "Obvious. Nobody spends as much time in this place unless they have to. She could've done her school thing anywhere….and she could've worked the hours different to get it done faster."

Kevin sighed as he placed the tickets and invitation back in the envelope and grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair. "Tell Beckett I'm taking a dinner break."

"Where are you headed?"

"I've got to talk to her."

"Bad idea."Esposito argued but his partner had already stepped into the elevator and the doors closed.

"Hope you know what you're doing."Javier muttered to himself before returning to his desk.

* * *

The coffee shop in midtown was half of a used book store. Tables and comfy benches with bright colored cushions were placed where ever there weren't bookcases. Light jazz played from overhead speakers.  
Nervously Kevin rolled his cell phone from one hand to the other and back again. He leaned against the wall near the door. Kevin was still wondering if this was a good idea when Alexis entered. She scanned the crowded coffee house before her gaze landed on him.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Thanks for coming."Kevin began as he motioned for them to get in line. "I realized after I called that it could've waited until the next time you came into the station."

"It's okay I needed a study break anyway and Dad's at a meeting."Alexis replied with a puzzled smile. "Have I done something wrong with the inventory?"

Kevin shook his head as they inched forward. "No, you've been a great help as always."

"Is Detective Beckett mad at my Dad?"

"No."Ryan replied with a chuckle. "No more than normal."

Alexis fell silent as they reached the counter and placed their order.

As they waited for the coffee Kevin struggled to come up with a plan. He thought he'd half of one formed but it was rapidly fading. Ryan was also certain that if this went south he'd not only have Castle on the warpath but Beckett as well.

"How's the homework going?"Kevin asked as they picked up the coffee and found a table. "I hated finals. Trying to cram everything in to a few study sessions."

"Almost done."The teen replied with a smile. "Just have one more trip to the library tomorrow and I'll have that project complete."

"Good."Kevin complimented as he twirled the paper coffee cup around in his hands trying to find the words he needed.

Alexis took a sip of her cappuccino. "So, what's up?"

Slowly Kevin took the party invitation out of the inside pocket of his jacket.

"I think the party's a great idea."Ryan began as he took the tickets out and set the invitation aside. "We certainly need some downtime. Seems like since Halloween we've had nothing but back to back cases."

Alexis's gaze was fixed on the tickets.

Gently Kevin pressed the tickets into her hand and withdrew. "I'm sorry but I can't take these."

"I-I can get tickets to something else."

"Alexis…..I appreciate it I do….but I just can't…."

"Why?"The teen asked her eyes bright with unshed tears.

It killed him to see the tears and hear the catch in her voice."I….don't want you spending money on me."

"I could've been really hurt in that fall."Alexis began softly. "I was just trying to….never mind."

Kevin watched as the teen stood and grabbed her coat and purse. The tickets remained on the table.

"Don't worry my hours are almost done at the station."Alexis began a few tears escaping. "I won't bother you again."

"Alexis, that's not…"

"You can do whatever with the tickets…sell, throw them away…doesn't matter."

Definitely not one of his best moments Kevin thought bleakly as he stood. "Alexis…"

Richard Castle's daughter had already disappeared into the crowd and out the door.

* * *

"If you wanted a late night rendezvous all you had to do was ask."

Kate Beckett glanced up from the murder victim sprawled on the floor of a warehouse to Richard Castle as he stepped under the yellow crime scene tape.

"Midnight isn't considered late night for this city."

"Depends on what circle you run with."Castle replied as he wiggled his eyebrows. He'd been just wrapping up a dinner meeting with publishing execs and headed home when Beckett's call came. "What've we got?"

Kate ignored the writer for a moment as she looked at the medical examiner. "Lanie?"

The African-American woman nodded as she finished her preliminary examination of the young Latino man. "Won't know for sure until I get him back to the office but from the shape of the wound it looks the same as the Speck case."

Castle blinked in surprise. "The reporter?"

Beckett nodded and studied the youth. She glanced up at Ryan who was standing near by. "You've been watching the video we got from the nearby jewelry store….think this is our guy?"

Kevin nodded. "Definitely a strong possibility. Won't know for sure until we run a photo recong program."

"Ride back with Lanie."Kate ordered. "I want you to be there as soon as we get prints back."

"On it."

"You thinking a little vigilante justice?"Rick asked quietly.

"Would be poetic to be killed with your own weapon."Lanie commented

"And since it appears the weapon wasn't left behind we need to canvas the neighborhood. Esposito you're with me."Kate ordered as she stood. "You too Castle."

Rick shook his head. "Dumpster diving at midnight."

Kate grinned. "If you have a hot date, Castle don't let us keep you."

"Miss all the fun? Never besides you haven't told me about your first crush yet."

"Did I promise to?"Beckett countered as she and Esposito headed toward the door of the warehouse.

"In so many words, yes."Castle replied as he watched Ryan leave with Lanie. The detective had been unusually quiet…no jokes…..no trivia….no banter. He knew Alexis had delivered the invitations earlier that day and wondered if something had happened. His daughter hadn't mentioned anything.

"Castle you with us?"Beckett prompted.

Castle met her gaze. "Yeah, but I get to hold the flashlight."

"You are such a wimp."

Ahead of them Esposito laughed as the three of them entered the alley on the left side of the warehouse.


	8. Chapter 8

No you're not seeing things...two chapters at once :)

Title: Detectives and Dustbunnies  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes and summary: See part one

Alexis hit her spare pillow in pure frustration. No matter what she'd tried that night she hadn't been able to fall asleep. None of the usual tricks had worked. She'd even counted down through the twenty most recent Presidents. She'd only made it to Regan before giving up.  
With a sigh the teen kicked the covers off. She slipped on a pair of pink bunny slippers that matched her pink pj's.  
Alexis stood and walked to the door and headed down to the kitchen.  
Warm milk always worked.  
She could only pray it did its magic this time….there was too much to do tomorrow to be walking around like a zombie.

As quietly as possible as to not wake her grandmother Alexis entered the kitchen and flipped on one of the lights under the cabinets. She took out a purple mug and got the milk out of the refrigerator.  
Once the mug was half full Alexis placed it in the microwave and keyed in a time. She winced at how loud the device sounded in the quiet apartment.

"Can't sleep, dear?"

Alexis jumped slightly as her grandmother turned on the overhead light and leaned against the kitchen island.

"I'm sorry I woke you."

"You didn't."Martha replied. "I was checking my email….hard to believe I've gotten hooked on that form of communication. Next I'll probably have a Blackberry….that's what they're called, aren't they?"

Alexis smiled. "Yes….to both questions."

Martha sat down on one of the stools. "School, boys or both?"

The microwave beeped and Alexis retrieved the mug and shut the door. "Detectives."

"It's alright to have a crush…..happens to all of us."

The youth blinked then shook her head as she stared at her mug. "Guess it was obvious, huh?"

"He is very cute."

Alexis met her grandmother's gaze. "Dad doesn't know this but last week I lost my balance on the step ladder at the station and fell. Detective Ryan caught me."

"Thank God he was there."

"I…..wanted to thank him some how…..I knew all guys liked sports."Alexis continued as she took a sip of milk. "So I got him a pair of hockey tickets and placed them in the party invitation."

"That was very nice of you and intuitive."Martha commented.

Alexis sighed as her thoughts drifted back to the coffee shop. "He refused them."

Martha patted her granddaughter's left hand lightly. "I'm sorry…..did he say why?"

Alexis felt fresh tears forming and blinked them away.  
It was silly to continue to be upset over a pair of hockey tickets.  
But she was.

"Not really…..just that he couldn't accept them…..I didn't really give him a chance to say more…."

Standing and walking around the island Martha drew Alexis into a hug. "You'll learn this as you grow older that men are not as smart as they think they are. Especially when it comes to dealing with emotions. It sounds like Detective Ryan may have realized when you gave him the tickets that you had a crush on him."

"Oh God."Alexis murmured as she closed her eyes. She'd tried to act normal around Kevin….apparently that hadn't worked. "Now I really can't go back to the station again."

Martha laughed softly. "Not to sound too dramatic…..but if this friendship is meant to be it will be. As painful as they are crushes fade and we move on."

Alexis sniffled and stepped back. "Thank you. You're the best grandmother ever."

Martha squeezed Alexis's right hand before stepping past her and pouring herself a glass of milk. She opened one of the cabinets and took out a package of chocolate sandwich cookies.

"Were you really going to have milk without cookies?"

With a laugh Alexis accepted the package and opened it.

* * *

"What is with you?"

Ryan started looking over at Lanie as she stood on the other side of the body from the warehouse. They were in the medical examiner's office. She was prepping the body for an autopsy.

"What?"

Lanie sighed and shook her head. "Yes, what….I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes."

"Sorry. Do you need something?"

Lanie leaned against the table. "What I don't need is a statue in my autopsy room. One stiff is enough. You didn't say a word all the way back here."

"Sorry."Kevin apologized once more as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just tired."

"Uh uh. I've seen you tired this is something else. Problems with Jenny?"

With a shake of his head Kevin leaned back against the wall. "No, things are great."

"Alexis?"

Kevin did a double take. "Did everyone know besides me?"

Lanie smiled. "I have eyes,hun, I could tell the girl had it bad for you."

"I screwed up, Lanie."Ryan replied as he rested his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. "She's like a kid sister."

"Castle's going to hurt you, isn't he?"Lanie asked as she walked around the body and stood a few feet from her friend.

"Probably."

"Well you'll just have to fix it before he gets wind of it."

Kevin opened his eyes. "I caused tears, Lanie….all because she tried to give me a gift."

"You freaked and gave it back."

The detective nodded.

"Why do you men go about things the hard way?"Lanie asked with a shake of her head. "You're going to have to suck it up and fix it if you want to stay in her life."

"How?"

Lanie took her gloves off and patted Kevin's right shoulder. "Start with an apology. You'll be surprised at how far that goes."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."The medical examiner replied as she smiled and returned to work. "How about getting us some coffee? I think we're going to need it."

Kevin returned her smile. "You want your usual?"

"You know how I like it boy, now scoot."

"I'm going, I'm going."Ryan replied with a laugh.

Lanie watched him go and shook her head. "Men."


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks as always for the reviews and support on this fic, much appreciated. :)  
And just so you guys know this is the fastest story I've written since my days in the West Wing fandom. :) This may tick closer to fifteen chapters then ten.

Title: Detectives and Dustbunnies  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes and summary: See part one

Rick Castle yawned widely as he came downstairs and walked into his kitchen. As much as he enjoyed shadowing Kate Beckett these long nights were starting to take their toll.

"Good morning."The writer greeted his mother as she sat on the living room sofa.

"Or afternoon."

"What time is it?"

"Nearly one. Good thing your daughter is so self sufficient."

Castle winced as he got the fixings for eggs out of the fridge and placed them on the counter. "I had every intention of checking in on her this morning but got side tracked by the case….we didn't get finished until nearly five….obviously I forgot to set the alarm when I got home. How is she?"

Martha stood and walked to the kitchen island. "She had a bit of a rough day yesterday."

"I knew it…..Ryan was acting weird."Castle muttered as he cracked an egg a little too hard into a bowl. "Wait….she dropped off the invitations yesterday, didn't she?"

"Yes."The actress replied as she sat down at one of the bar stools. "She knows that he knows about the crush."

Rick blinked and opened his mouth but his mother held up a hand.

"I told her that he figured it out by receiving the present."Martha continued. "Saving you from having to explain."

"Present? What present?"Castle asked the package of English muffins he'd been about to open paused in midair.

"Hockey tickets."

The muffins finally reached the counter."She gave him hockey tickets?"

Martha hesitated. "She tried."

The package of muffins slid across the kitchen island, hit the floor and finally came to rest against the back of the sofa.

"He refused them?'Castle surmised his voice going up an octave.

"Richard."

Castle ignored the warning and headed toward the stairs.

"You can't get in the middle of this."

"I already am."Rick replied as he halted on the third step his right hand on the railing. "I expected him to handle it and he broke that trust."

"I'm sure that's not…."

Castle's cell phone rang and he pulled the device out of his shirt pocket glancing at the display. "It's Beckett."He opened the phone and hit receive. "Castle."

Martha shook her head as she went to pick up the wayward pack of muffins. "I don't have time today to bail you out of jail. So please try to behave."

"Not promising anything."Rick replied then into the phone said. "No not you,….mother. I'll be there in half an hour."

"Think carefully of your actions."Martha warned as Castle reached the top of the stairs. "Alexis is a good girl but she's still a teenager. They tend to rebel if they feel they've been wronged."

"I'll live with her hating me."Castle replied quietly. "I can't live with knowing I could've protected her."

* * *

"What do you want for your last meal?"Javier asked his partner with a wide smile.

Ryan glared as he glanced up from their latest crime scene. A business man had been found in the living room of his penthouse on the upper east side. He'd been poisoned.

"Last meal?"Beckett asked looking from one to the other and back again.

"You should tell her."Esposito prompted as he knelt by the body camera in hand. "She may offer protection."

"No she won't."Lanie interjected.

Kevin peered at his confident. "Thought you were helping me?"

"Advice and offering sanctuary are two different things."

"Somebody want to fill me in?"Kate asked as she stood peeling off a pair of latex gloves.

"Alexis has a crush on our boy."Lanie replied as she took supplies out of her bag.

"I know that."Kate stated as she glanced at Ryan. "What'd you do?"

Kevin kept his gaze focused on his task of examining the victim's desk. "Screwed up, but I'll fix it."

"You better."Beckett ordered as she walked over to Ryan. "Trust me you don't want to see Castle in papa bear mode."

"Speaking of."Javier warned as he busied himself taking photographs.

Both Ryan and Beckett turned to the front door to see Castle had just entered the penthouse.

"I'm going to go check the other rooms."Kevin said as he stepped away.

Kate snatched Kevin's right arm holding him. "No, you're not. Esposito can handle that."

"But…."

"I don't know what happened with Alexis but you're not avoiding Castle because of it."Kate whispered. "I don't want to deal with him in overprotective mode all day. Take care of it."

"Good morning."Castle greeted as he handed Kate a cup of coffee. "Or technically afternoon. What do we have?"

Kevin didn't miss the pointed look he received from the writer as Castle moved past.  
It was definitely going to be a very long day.

"Reese Matthews, age forty-seven, owned a hardware supply chain. Divorced. Maid found him unresponsive when she came around eleven."Beckett reported as she looked at the red haired man sprawled face down on the floor. "Looks like a cut and dry poisoning from the puncture wounds Lanie found on the back of the left arm."

"Nothing is cut and dry."Castle replied as he took a sip of coffee.

"Ryan why don't you take Castle and go interview the neighbors?"Kate suggested as she walked over to Esposito.

Castle shook his head. "My muse needs inspiration and that's you."

"Flattered but weren't you asking last week to do something different?"

"I believe trash dumpsters were a part of that conversation."

Kate grinned."I can arrange that."

"Let's go."Kevin urged as he walked to the door.

Castle looked back at Kate with a grin. "You just want to be my inspiration longer."

"Keep dreaming, Castle."

* * *

Alexis returned home from school exhausted. Uncharacteristically she tossed her backpack and coat on a nearby chair and slumped down on the sofa. She reached for the remote and flipped on the tv. Surfing through the channels the teen landed on an old movies channel.  
Casablanca was playing.

Her teacher hadn't been happy that she wanted to change the venue of her internship.  
Especially since she had so few hours left.  
Alexis knew she should stick it out at the police station.  
That it'd be the grown up thing to do.  
The teen huddled back against the arm of the sofa drawing her knees to her chest. On screen Bogart wasn't looking at his love, Bergman.

'_Why did you have to come to Casablanca? There are other places._

_'I wouldn't have come if I'd known you were here.'_

Alexis knew it was silly but right now she didn't feel very grown up.  
Going back was last thing she wanted to do.

* * *

Rick knew as soon as he stepped into the hall that he wasn't going to make it another step. The tension was so think one could cut it with the proverbial knife. Castle had tried to heed his mother's advice and make it a normal day.  
It just wasn't working.  
He kept picturing his daughter upset and hurt.  
This had to be settled….now.

"Castle,"Ryan began awkwardly. "Look, about Alexis….."

"Not here, outside."The writer ordered each word clipped with anger.

The entire elevator ride was silent.  
All twenty floors.  
Castle kept his gaze straight ahead.  
He could sense Ryan fidgeting, hear car keys rustling in a pocket.  
Once the doors opened onto the lobby Rick stalked out.  
Reaching the sidewalk Kevin opened his mouth to speak but Castle whirled so he was toe to toe.

"Whatever you have to say, save it. It won't be good enough."

Ryan shut his mouth rocking back on his heels, waiting.

"I trusted you with the most precious thing I have."Rick continued knowing some of what he was saying was a bit over the top. But he was a father, he was entitled. "You promised you…."

"I messed up big time, I get that."Kevin interrupted his voice rising slightly. "I'll fix it."

"You really think you can?"

Kevin sighed. "I hope so…..she's important to me. I need to make it right."

Castle studied the younger man wondering if he could still trust his earlier instincts. If he should still let Ryan near his daughter.

"You've got one chance."Rick stated quietly.

"Understood."Kevin acknowledged. "We good?"

"For now."

With a nod the detective turned and headed back into the building Castle followed hoping he hadn't just made a mistake.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Detectives and Dustbunnies  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes and summary: See part one

Kevin rose bright and early the next morning. He stretched and headed to his small kitchen. They'd actually finished at a decent hour yesterday so he was finally able to get eight hours sleep.  
He couldn't remember the last time he'd had that much interrupted sleep.

Jenny was out of town visiting her parents so he had the place to himself. The coffee smelled heavenly as it almost completed its brewing cycle.  
Reaching to open the fridge Kevin saw the party invitation tacked to it by a blue circle magnet. Jenny must've seen it on the table and put it there so he wouldn't forget.  
Like he could.

Kevin sighed and took out a box of frozen pancakes and a package of sausage. He probably should've gotten Jenny's advice on Alexis but it wasn't something you asked your girlfriend over the phone.  
They hadn't seen each other much over the last week.

A few minutes later Kevin sat down at the kitchen table.  
Taking a sip of coffee he looked across the living room window and the traffic passing by.  
His plan for Alexis had been to give her a gift….ironic he knew….and hoping that would break the ice.  
At least long enough for him to apologize.

Now Kevin just had to decide if he should stop by Castle's before Alexis left for school or after.  
After would be better….never knew what the day would bring and it'd give him time to shop.  
A headache started forming and the young detective closed his eyes and rested his forehead against his hand.  
Buying a gift for a woman that was angry at you was hard enough.  
What do you get a teenager?

Kevin finished breakfast, and put the dishes in the sink. He finished getting ready and exited his apartment.  
Maybe once, just once he'd have a nice quiet day.  
A quiet day where he could grab the gift for Alexis, catch up on paperwork and leave early.

With a shake of his head Ryan turned and headed outside.  
He'd have a better chance at seeing flying pigs.  
But he could hope.

* * *

"Tell Alexis I'll be at the party."Kate stated as she accepted the bearclaw and coffee from Castle.

"I must be wearing you down with my impeccable charm."Rick replied as he sat on the corner of Kate's desk munching on his own doughnut. "Usually I have to twist your arm and threaten blackmail to get you to attend a party."

Beckett rolled her eyes as she took a sip of coffee. "I'm going for Alexis, not you. It's her party."

Rick looked at the white board which held pictures and clues in the two open homicides. "I'll tell her though I'm not sure at this point if the party is still happening."

"She's canceling the party?"Ryan asked as he approached a file folder in hand.

"No."Castle replied as he stood moving back behind Kate who was sitting at the desk. "I just know Alexis has been upset so I'm not sure if she's still in the mood to throw a party."

Kevin winced and cleared his throat as he handed Beckett the folder. "Here's the tox report on Matthews. Nothing concrete. A few anomalies so Lanie's running another one since we all know there are poisons that can practically vanish once they enter the blood stream."

"Thanks."Beckett replied as she cast a sidelong warning look to Castle. "Are you and Esposito still planning on reinterviewing the reporter's co-workers?"

"Headed out now."Ryan replied as he walked back to his desk and grabbed his coat.

Kate nodded watching them leave for a moment before she glanced at Castle. "That was a little low don't you think?"

"What?"Castle replied innocently.

Beckett shook her head as she stood and moved over to the white board coffee still in hand.

"You think I'm going to make this easy for him?"

"Do you want me to reserve an interrogation room for Alexis's first boyfriend?"

"Funny."

Kate looked at her partner. "Seriously you're going after Ryan like…."

"Like he broke a promise?"Rick countered

"Like he broke her heart."

"Maybe not in the traditional sense."Castle said as he came to stand next to Kate. "She was still hurt because of his actions. He's going to have to work hard to make that right."

"He will."Beckett promised.

"He better."

Kate turned from the white board and picked up a stack of files and handed them to Castle. "There's gotta be something we're missing in the reporter case. Help me go over the financials again."

Rick quickly put his coffee down on the desk as he juggled the files. "Not exactly my idea of a fun day."

"Welcome to real police work."Beckett countered with a grin as she sat down at her desk.

Castle looked at the mountain of paper. "If I get through these you're buying lunch."

"Only if you find something."

"Deal."

* * *

"What do you think?"Kevin asked as he and Esposito stood in a store in Manhattan.

Javier glanced at the brown stuffed bear and rolled his eyes. "She's sixteen not five. I still say go with the candy."

Ryan shook his head as he put the bear back on the shelf. "Did that."

They walked down the isle and up the next. Kevin started toward a display of jewelry but his partner snagged his arm.

"What?"

"Too much on the weird side."Esposito replied. "Do you really want Castle to kill you?"

Breaking Javier's grasp Kevin moved on to another display. It was mid-day and there weren't a lot of other customers in the store.

"Tell me again why you gave the tickets back?"

Ryan kept his gaze on the rack of gift cards. "I wasn't thinking…..just didn't want to get myself in any more trouble than I already was."

"That's logical."

"Nothing about this is logical."

Javier chuckled. "What does Jenny think?"

Kevin picked up a digital music gift card and another for Starbucks. "Haven't told her."

"You're really digging your own grave."

"I'll tell her….she's been out of town."Ryan replied as he held up the gift cards. "What about these?"

"Best choice you've made all day. Maybe now we can get back to work."

"Your support is overwhelming."

"I've got your back."

"Uh huh."

"Pulling your ass out of the line of fire is one thing." Esposito stated as they inched forward in the cashier line."Pulling it out from Castle's line of fire is above and beyond."

"I'll remember that next time you're tripping over your words when we double date."

"Your memory is fuzzy. I have no problems sweet talking the ladies."

The cashier was ready for them and Ryan bit back a sound that was somewhere between a snort and a laugh.

"I don't."Esposito they left the store.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

* * *

"English teacher."Kate commented her gaze never breaking from the computer screen.

Buried in numbers it took Castle a minute to catch up. "You think an English teacher killed the reporter?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "No. I was answering your most burning question."

Castle turned so fast in the chair that the papers and files nearly hit the floor. "Your crush was your English teacher? I knew it….well I had the teacher part pegged anyway."

"Mr. McDaniel seventh grade. Mid-thirties blond hair, green eyes and a runner's physique."Kate replied smiling at the memory her right hand absently twirling the end of a length of hair.

"He still gets a hair twirl."Castle pointed out with a smile.

Breaking out of her reverie Kate looked at the files. "Did you find anything?"

Rick yawned. "She had a caffeine habit worse than you and me. Bought expensive shoes. Has a house in Queens inherited from her grandmother. Thought we had the boyfriend for this one?"

Kate shook her head. "His alibi checked out."

"Of course it did."Castle muttered sarcastically as he fished out a legal pad from inbetween the folders and papers. "I did come across something that might be a something. Do you have a rundown somewhere of the stories she worked on? Where they'd broadcast?"

Kate nodded. "Think so."

Castle stood and placed his burden on the chair. Still holding the legal pad he moved to stand behind Kate as she scrolled through a document on the computer screen.

"Here we go."Kate stated as she reached for Castle's pad of paper. "Let's see what you've got."

"If I'm right these credit card charges to hotels won't match."

Kate shook her head. "Always a secret boyfriend."

"Could be a drug habit."

"If she had a drug habit she couldn't afford those hotels."

"Point."Castle acknowledged as he watched the information on the screen. "So where are we going for lunch?"

"We haven't confirmed you've found something yet."

"I gave you a lead to something."

"Doesn't count."

Both were silent for a few minutes as Kate continued to match up the hotels. Halfway down the page Kate's eyes lit up.

"Bingo."

"Lunch?"

"Lunch."Kate replied as she stood. "After we check out the hotel."

The sarcastic retort died on Castle's lips it was just too easy.  
He followed Kate out of the bullpen happy that they might be sharing a meal that wasn't out of a takeout container.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks as always for the reviews and support of this fic. :) Can't believe we're past the fifty review mark. :) And for a little experiment of a story it's past forty pages

Neglected to mention in the last chapter….many thanks to Saru Sasori for her great suggestions on Ryan's gifts to Alexis.

Title: Detectives and Dustbunnies  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes and summary: I don't believe anything about Kevin's family has been mentioned so I created siblings. :) If there has been anything cannon please let me know and I'll change it.

A knock at the door drew Alexis's attention away from the hardcover book in her lap.  
She had given up on tv talk shows and had retreated into one of her favorite books.  
A fantasy series which her father teased her about reading.  
About knights, dragons, handsome princes and beautiful princesses.

With a sigh Alexis put the book down and rose from the sofa. Half hour before she'd ordered a sub sandwich from a restaurant a few blocks away.  
They were faster than normal.  
Grabbing her wallet from the discarded backpack Alexis scurried to the door and opened it. She stopped dead once she saw it wasn't a delivery boy on the other side.

"Hi."Kevin greeted.

Alexis remained silent surprise still capturing her voice. Why was he here? She was just a kid to him….a kid with a crush.  
Ryan slipped past her inside and reluctantly Alexis shut the door.

"I know I'm the last person you want to see."

"I thought that was the other way around."Alexis replied as she turned and headed back to her previous position.  
She curled back up on the sofa and picked up the book

Kevin perched on the arm of the sofa opposite the teen.  
Alexis met his gaze briefly before opening the book. She felt a blush color her cheeks and quickly looked down at the page. She had no idea what to say to him. Especially now that it was clear that he knew.

"I was a jerk."Kevin began as he leaned closer and slid something into Alexis's field of vision. "I'm sorry."

The red haired youth looked at the two gift cards that were now resting on the open book.  
It was clear he'd put thought into the present and gone out of his way. But then so had she.

"Thank you."Alexis acknowledged as she placed the gift cards on the coffee table along with the book. She still couldn't meet his gaze.

"Alexis…"

Standing Alexis walked to the large window and looked down at the street. Her arms folded across her chest.  
She heard Ryan get to his feet.

"My teacher allowed me to finish somewhere else. You won't have to deal with me any longer."Alexis stated quietly and she hated the slight tremor she heard in her voice. Why did his opinion and friendship suddenly mean so much?

"Beckett will kill me if I don't bring you back."Kevin commented quietly as he moved over to the window leaning against the wall. "She likes having you around….I do too."

Rain had started to fall and large drops splashed against the window.

Alexis remained quiet. Words not cooperating as her emotions were captured in a whirlwind.  
Clearing his throat Kevin gently placed a hand on Alexis's right arm forcing her to look at him.

"I-I'm flattered that you like me and want me in your life."Kevin stated. "I already consider you and your father family."

Tears blurred Alexis's vision and she blinked them away. "My father would do anything for you guys."

Strained silence continued as a clap of thunder could be heard.

"My sisters Rachel and Julia are both older than me."Kevin began as he released his hold on Alexis and looked out the window. "By the time I started high school they were almost done with college. They weren't around much when I was growing up. I think that's why….I reacted like I did to the tickets. I didn't know what to do with the attention you were giving me. You've become important to me and I didn't want to screw it up and that's exactly what I ended up doing."

More than anything Alexis wanted to give Kevin a huge hug.  
He looked so tired and sad.  
Funny how one person could mirror some reason she couldn't her feet to move.

After a beat Kevin pushed himself away from the wall. "I'll go. And… if you don't want me at the party I won't be."

Alexis turned toward him. "I want you to come."

His face brightening Ryan nodded. "Good. I know everybody's looking forward to it."

A tentative smile flickered across Alexis's face. "I have food coming shortly….have you eaten?"

"Day old doughnuts count?"

Alexis laughed. "No. Can you stay?"

Shrugging out of his jacket Kevin sat down on the sofa. "I've got time."

"I could also use help on the movie list for the party."Alexis stated as she sat down next to Ryan and picked a pad of paper off the coffee table. "I can't narrow it down."

Kevin took the pad from her and scanned the list. "No Twilight."

"What you don't like vampires?"Alexis countered happy that they'd fallen back into a familiar banter.

"Give me a good Spielberg classic any day. Tell me you have Indy on here."

"Of course. Just need to choose between Raiders of the Lost Ark and Temple of Doom."

"No choice."Kevin shook his head. "Raiders hands down."

The doorbell rang and Alexis stood. She retrieved her wallet and walked to the door. Once the delivery boy was paid the teen continued to the kitchen. She split the sub onto two plates. Got out chips and two cans of soda and went back to the living room.

"Thanks."Ryan acknowledged as he accepted the plate and soda. "Didn't realize how hungry I was until I smelled that."

"You're welcome."Alexis replied as she sat down and opened the bag of chips placing it on the coffee table.

"I'll buy next time."Kevin offered through a mouthful of sandwich.

"Deal."

After a few minutes of companionable silence Kevin looked once again at the movie list. "Does your Dad have his own list?"

Alexis grinned and nodded as she munched on the chips. "Hence the problem. Between the two of us we have enough movies to make this into a movie marathon for three days."

"As fun as that would be."Ryan commented with a smile and shake of his head. "Some how I don't think the crime rate of this city would let all of us have three days off."

Laughing Alexis nestled back into the corner of the sofa folding her feet underneath. She balanced the plate on her legs. It felt so good to laugh and have fun. She'd been so wrapped up in school stuff and trying to figure things out with her friendship with Kevin.  
Now as they sat swapping movie trivia and quotes Alexis was glad their friendship had survived.

"Kevin."Alexis began after the impromptu trivia session ended. She set her plate on the table and fidgeted with the half full can of soda in her hands.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Not treating me like I was a dumb kid."Alexis continued softly as she trailed a finger along the rim of the soda can. Hoping he knew what she meant….words weren't helping her convey how grateful she was that he didn't turn the crush into a joke.

"You're anything but a dumb kid, Alexis."Kevin replied as he cleaned up their plates. "You can kick my butt on any topic and I'm sure any game. You're a good person with a bright future ahead…..any small part I play in that I'm looking forward to."

Standing Alexis joined the detective in the kitchen. She placed her soda can down on the island next to the rest of the discarded meal. The teen moved over to Ryan and engulfed him in a hug.

Juggling the bag of chips and one plate Kevin managed not to spill either. When Alexis pulled away Kevin smiled at her.

"Does this mean we're good?"

Alexis nodded returning his smile. "We're good."

Epilog to follow


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks again to everyone who added this story to their alerts and to those who reviewed much appreciated. :)

Title: Detectives and Dustbunnies  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes and summary: See part one

_Epilog_

Detective Kate Beckett stepped through the doorway and into Rick Castle's apartment. She was the last to arrive having already gotten texts from Castle, Ryan and Esposito asking where she was.  
She wore black slacks and a simple lightweight green sweater. Kate paused just inside the door and simply stared at what was around her. She'd known the party would be over the top….anything Castle was.  
And it appeared Alexis had inherited that from her father.

Small search lights splashed across the door behind her as they swept back and forth. A red carpet straight out of a Hollywood premiere stretched in front of her around the kitchen and to the hallway beyond.  
Mounds of food spread across the kitchen island. Movie posters dotted the walls. A stuffed four foot tall King Kong hung from the handle of the refrigerator. Music played and Kate recognized the Twilight soundtrack.

"Detective Beckett!"Alexis greeted as she followed the red carpet from the hall. "You made it."

"Of course she did."Rick interjected coming to stand behind his daughter. "I told you she'd said she was coming."

"This is amazing."Kate complimented as she turned taking in more of the room. "You did a great job, Alexis."

"I had lots of help."Alexis replied with a smile. "Raiders of the Lost Ark is currently playing in the media room. There's plenty of popcorn and food."

"Later there will be an intense game of charades."Castle added grinning.

Kate shook her head as she moved farther into the living room. "Charades?"

"Movie themed."Alexis stated. "That was the only way I'd include them in tonight's activities."

"You still chopped three of my movie requirements from the list."Castle admonished half heartedly as he wrapped his daughter in a quick hug.

"Only had so much time tonight, Dad."

Kate laughed softly as she watched the two. It was nice to see sparkle back in Alexis's eyes.  
Ryan must've come through.

"Thank you for hosting this."Beckett commented as she walked over to the kitchen island.  
Her stomach growled reminding her that she'd skipped lunch.

"Least I could do."The teen replied as she retrieved four bright colored large plastic bowls from the counter. "I'll be in the media room if you need anything."

"Have fun."Castle called after the disappearing red head as he leaned against the kitchen island.

"She seems happy."Kate commented as she piled mini hot dogs onto a plate followed by chips and dip.

Rick nodded. "She and Ryan cleared things up a few days ago."

"So he's off your most wanted list?"Kate asked with a grin as she spooned some fruit salad onto the plate.

Castle glared slightly as he picked up a sugar cookie shaped like a space ship.

"Because the NYPD needs all the good detectives it can get and I don't have time to train somebody new…."

"Funny."

Kate laughed as she took a can of diet soda from the small cooler on the floor. "You're just too easy, Castle."

"Seriously from what she told me."Castle began through a mouthful of cookie. "He handled it well."

"Told you."Kate stated as she opened the soda and moved back to the red carpet. "Seriously what are you going to do when she starts dating?"

"That's not going to happen till she's thirty."Castle replied as he joined her. "Shall we join the others?"

"Definitely."

* * *

On screen Harrison Ford was fighting off bad guys in a village with a whip.  
However the real battle was shaping up in the media room itself.  
Castle blinked, grinned and shook his head.

Ryan, Esposito and Montgomery had taken up defensive positions behind the small concessions stand.  
The women lead by Alexis were hunkered down among the stadium seats. Everyone was armed with popcorn and prepared to throw.

"Did I miss the battle plans?"Rick asked as he looked from one side to the other and back again.

"There's serious money riding on this." Esposito explained his gaze never wavering from the 'enemy'.

"Who fired the first shot?"Kate asked her eyes glinting with amusement.

"It started with Kevin stating he could take out every bad guy with popcorn no matter how fast they were moving."Alexis reported as she scooped up another handful of popcorn.

"And it went from that to Gettysburg how?"Castle asked as he walked to the concessions stand and picked up one of the plastic bowls. He moved to the popcorn machine and filled it.

"Taking sides before knowing the battle, Castle?"Kate prompted.

"Just getting prepared to aide New York's finest."

"Javier here challenged Ryan that he couldn't."Montgomery chimed in.

"And I said that there's no way he has better aim than I do."Lanie commented with a grin as she chucked a fistful of popcorn at Ryan.

Instantly a free-for-all started and Kate thought it was snowing inside from all the popcorn flying.

She quickly set her plate and soda down by the left wall and grabbed a bowl full of ammunition. Kate joined the women and added her own popcorn into the volley.

Half hour later laughter mingled with curses as the battle ended as a draw. Kate sat on the floor by the popcorn machine next to Castle. She watched as Kevin brushed kernels of popcorn out of Alexis's hair earning a smile of thanks.

"I'm going to have to pay the cleaning service double."Rick stated with a wide smile as he munched on a handful of popcorn.

"I'll chip in."Kate offered as she looked at her smiling colleagues. "They needed that."

"Yes."Castle agreed as he slipped an arm around Kate's shoulders. "We all did."

Kate's gaze traveled back to the movie her right hand sneaking into Castle's bowl of popcorn. Her's having been a casualty of the battle

Their fingers brushed and she could almost feel the intensity of Castle's smile.  
Could feel his breath as he leaned towards her.

"Don't even think of it, Castle."

"You think I would in front of witnesses?"

"Yes you would."Javier interjected from his spot to Castle's right.

"Quiet you two I'm trying to hear the movie."Kate ordered as she leaned back against the wall.

She noticed that Castle didn't move his arm from her shoulders and Kate decided that she didn't mind.

end


End file.
